Dark Nebula Institute
by Hikari-the-nekoangel
Summary: I sat down on the edge of my bed, my stomach turned as I began to think of why I was here at this special institute. just weeks before I had gotten into a fight with this stuck up girl, just me tackling her down and that was it. But she claimed I beat her with a rock, my parents thought I was some kind of psychopath and sent me here. but this place seems almost like a horror film.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there people of the Fanfiction. So my older sister, Aki-The-Neko-Bunny, made me sing up and try this out. So yeah, I decided to make this OC story so if you want send me your OC.

I sat gazing out the window; it was raining hard out now. The sky was dark gray and cloudy. I could hear the rain pound down on the concreated road, even with headphones in. Lazily I pulled the headphones off and looked at my dad from the backseat; he was the one driving; the one who planned on sending me away. Mom was reading her novel in the passenger seat. I cheeked the time on my phone 8:30 pm. I sighed and slipped my phone into my backpack. "You know were doing this because we love you baby" Mom glanced to me.

"If you loved me you would believe me that I didn't do it."

"Baby-"

"Just leave her be, were here now." My dad cut in as I felt the car turn into a parking lot. The building was enormous and looked like a hospital of some sorts. The whole area was closed off with six foot tall fence with the top laced with barbed wire. The front yard was empty with dull green grass, no trees and no flowers. Outside where we parked stood a man. As soon as I got out my parents drove off leaving me with this mysterious man and my bags.

"My name is Doji and welcome. Let me take your bags while you are taken to the exam room." He took my bag and led me inside. The inside was just a scary and depressed looking. The moment I walked in I was in a lobby with white walls and a checker tiled floor. A blond lady sat at the desk typing on the computer. "Subject 116 has arrived." He said to her. He then led me down the plain hallways and the room at the very end of the hall. There stood a man and woman each looked the same with charcoal black hair and deep violet eyes.

"Ah, here is the new comer. Shall we begin the examination sir?" The woman asked.

"Get right on it Nami, you two Namu."

"Okay now just take you cloths off and we'll begin. My blue eyes widened. "Don't worry were doctors and just need to examine your body and make sure you have no illnesses. And give you a couple shots." I sighed after a minute of silence and un-dressed; at least I could keep bra and underwear on. The boy known as Namu had me sit on the cool metal table. Nami began to cheek my pulse and blood pressure along with my temperature while Namu began to press, harshly, against my rib cage; each time his moved to a new one it hurt more. Finally after ten agenizing moments of them doing all sorts of strange things to me they let me get dressed once more.

"We'll see you again very soon" Namu waved me goodbye as Nami took me to a room. What does that mean? Nami left me inside of a bedroom like room with a bed in the upper left corner and a desk pressed against the wall in the middle. There was one window, locked and bars placed on the outside. I could hear the guard dogs in the yard running around, fighting with each other and barking like crazy. I sat down on the edge of my bed, my stomach turned as I began to think of why I was here at this-this special institute. At school just weeks before I had gotten into a fight with this stuck up rich girl, just me tackling her down and that was it. But she claimed I beat her with a rock, so my parents thought I was some kind of psychopath and sent me here. I don't know much about this place, but it's supposed to some kind of place where troubled teens are sent or something. But still something's not right.

OC Form-

Name-

Age-

Apperance-

Personality-

Outfit #1-

Outfit #2-

Why were they sent here? And by who-

Family that comes to visit-

Original character that comes to visit OC-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Fears-

Swim wear-

Night wear-


	2. Chapter 2

**Oc's accepted so far-**

**Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina- Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki**

**Lucas- Shadowritergirl**

**Blaze Markaru- RedPhoenix10123780**

**Sierra Yin Crystals DazzlerAngel**

**Rosalina Tendo- **AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust

My eyes fluttered open when I heard voices outside my door. Slowly, I rolled off my bed and stood up, walked to the door and opened it. There stood two people, a boy and a girl. "OH! Hi, did we wake you up?" The girl asked.

Yes." I took a minute to look at her; I had to admit she was beautiful. She was slender, yet curvy. Her chest was around C cups and she was around 5''6. She had cherry red hair extending below her shoulders and baby blue eyes. She wore a fair touch of makeup which was: light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow, and some rosy blush. Her skin is in a peachy colored complexion. Her finger nails were painted pink. She was wearing a light pink tank top with a picture of a red heart with wings, followed by a pair of light-washed navy shorts. She was also wearing a rose pink cardigan over her tank top that was waist-length, plus a pair of brown leather boots with 3-inch heels. As for accessories, a pastel ink headband accented with a bowtie, gold bracelets on her left wrist, a pair of hipster glasses and her golden heart necklace. Her cherry hair was in a side ponytail and side bangs almost cover her right blue eye.

While the boy had ginger hair that went down to his shoulders, and blue- almost white- eyes. He has fair skin and a burn scar over his left eye in the shape of an angel's wings. He wore a pair of white jeans and a black, chain belt. Black, steel- toed combat boots. He wore a white T- shirt with black flames on it. Also a black, leather vest and black, leather bangles on both his wrists, with studs on them and white fingerless gloves with black studs on the knuckles. He also had a chain link, SILVER NECKLACE.

"My name is Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina" the girl introduced herself.

"Lucas."

"My name is Evei Kurgami. If you don't mind me asking, why were you outside my room?"

"Well-"

"Were actually Arabian slave traders and are looking to sell you for six camels, why else would be here?" Lucas stated bluntly and sarcastically. I can already tell we weren't going to get along to well. He seemed blunt and sarcastic, two things I can't stand. Frieda cleared her throat.

"Any how…you arrived here last night didn't you?" 

"Yeah."

"So why were you sent here?" Lucas asked.

"Just…stuff." I sighed. Frieda seems nice I wonder why she's here. "Frieda, Lucas why are you here?"

"My parents wanted me to try new things. Why they chose a place like this is beyond me." She brushed her bangs back slightly and smiled.

"Lucas?"

"Why would tell someone I just met?"

"Man, it was just a question." I huffed and walked away from the two. Mom, dad why didn't you believe me?

_It'd been raining all week and today they rain was starting to let up. I was glad, I wouldn't have to get home soaking wet again. Even though I had begged my parents to pick me up from school they refused. I guess maybe because they've been so busy since we moved, still it's be nice to not change cloths every day after school. And the uniforms they made us were super expensive and have got to either be hand washed and dried or taken to the dry cleaners. I used to live in China, but recently my parents made me move here in Japan with them. I would've been cool with the whole thing, but they've made me start going to school at a private high school; everyone there are total snobs. I hate people like that and this one girl Sena had decided to be my bully the whole month I've attended. Sena was a typical blue eyed blond girl with a big chest and multiple boyfriends. Let's not forget her friend's two brunette girls, stupid too. Although I had managed to make one friend, his name was Taiga. He was funny and really encouraging._

_I sighed and continued to walk towards the front gates Taiga ran up behind me. "I can't walk with you today; I have to be home ASAP!" He went jogging off, "Oh and when Sena and the stupid's confront you today think of Sena as a BIG NASTY PARASITE FILLED RAT! And her friends like seagulls, her flock of stupid, bitchy seagulls!" He then ran off. I chuckled and waved until I heard Sena snickering behind me._

"_Hey Evei, you kind of dirty, you need a bath?"_

"_Please I'm sure she couldn't afford the bill." One of the other girls laughed. "But let's be nice and help her out a little." I felt Sena push me down from behind. I landed face first into a puddle of muddy water and gasped. Sena bullied me often, buy never laid her hands on me; and well personally I'm not gonna let a spoiled bitch push me around. I got back up, spun around and punched her. She fell back and I jumped on her. I felt the two friends pulling on my hair and cloths in attempt to get me off, but I continued to hit her, pull her hair. _

"_Get off me you animal!" Sena hit me back and I felt my right eye begin to water, she got me right in the eye. Quickly I jumped off and made a run towards home. 'I hope this doesn't come back to haunt me!"_

_Well, later on that night it did. It was 3 AM when I woke up to pounding on the door. I dragged myself out of bed and sleepily walked down stairs to see a beaten and bruised Sena and two police officers. "Evei Kurgami you're under arrest for assault."_

_"Wh-What?" The officers grabbed me, cuffed my hands and walked me to the police cars. My parents watched with fear, shook and disappointment._

And that's how I ended up here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first but I'm not accepting anymore OC's Also YamiGingka14 your OC was accepted I guess I forgot to put him in the list last chapter, sorry. Also anyone else that has sent an OC has been accepted too.**

**_Lucas POV_ (I hope he isn't OOC or anything.)**

Evei walked away with Frieda, leaving me alone in front of her room. Although I still want to know why Evei was sent here, I mean she seems like a nice enough girl. I looked towards her door and immediately rolled my eyes, "She left her door open." Suddenly I felt the need to "make sure" everything was A-Okay in there. Silently I tiptoed in and- wait! No ones in here so why I'm being so sneaky? Whatever, let's just do this. I looked around her room; it looked a lot like mine. Simple with just a bed, desk and dresser. The walls were white and the floors were wooden and the window had bars placed on the outside; the same as mine. "I thought it was just my anxiety" I shrugged and looked to her bed. By the way that's why I was sent here, my older brother Wales sent me here. I'd always had anxiety and it's beyond me why he sent me now, why not sooner? I guess I could've asked him, but I really didn't want to pry, he seemed upset enough just talking about.

_It was a cool October night, Halloween actually. I hadn't planned on dressing up or going to any party so I was just lounging around the living room watching spooky movies; one thing I really shouldn't do with my "Little problem." I really don't pay any mind to anxiety anyways. So I was lying on the sofa and watching some kind of psycho slasher movie and eating candy corn, another thing I shouldn't do, it makes me sick sometimes. And when the killer busted through the door the annoying girl with the high pitched voice began to scream then the lights to the living room turned on and I screamed then the person behind me screamed and somehow even though it was impossible I knew the dog was screaming, well, in Its mind._

"_Lucas?" I heard a familiar speak. It was Wales, my older brother. I felt him rubbing my back, "Wow, you're shaking pretty hard bud. I thought I told you no horror movies, or anything that gets you all jumpy and nervous?" Slowly I opened my eyes; I hadn't realized I had closed them. _

"_Sorry."_

"_Don't apologize Lucas." He said and wrapped an arm around my shoulders._

"_Yeah, why are you home so late?"_

"_Actually, I wanted to talk to you about some things." He sounded nervous._

"_W-What is it?"_

_"A man approached me today" he stopped and looked up at me, before continuing. "He said he was from a reassuring agency that worked with children and teens with __**problems, **__and offered me an envelope filled with information. He said he'd done some calling around at your school and found out about you anxiety and metal stability and-"_

"_Who said my mental stability was in question!?" I snapped at him._

"_N-No I'm not saying that and you know it. Now what I'm trying to say is that I think you should go and see what they can do for you and-"_

"_Shut up, shut up! Are trying to say you don't want me around anymore?"_

"_Lucas…"_

"_This isn't my fault, it isn't. I've told you before its Caspian's fault. Why don't-"_

"_Stop it Lucas. You're going to see what this man can offer if I don't see results by nest month I'll pull you out of the program, __**okay?**__ Lucas you're __**my **__kid brother and I love you so much. I'd never think about abandoning you. I love you so much, you have no idea." Wales hugged me._

"…_sure. Love you…"_

I sighed and began to look through Evei's bags, shrugging off the memory.

"Now, Now. What is Lucas doing in the new girl's room? Snooping perhaps? Maybe Little Lucas has I crush!" A cool voice teased from behind me.

"Please, as if. What I'm doing is none of your concern Rex Adams." I growled lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

"What I'm doing is none of your concern Rex Addams." I growled slightly. Rex has wild and a bit shaggy jet black hair that covers half his forehead and touches his shoulder a bit, His eyes are a deep sea blue color of dominance not to mention demanding and sparking, his skin is tanned. He was wearing a white tee shirt with a warm brown long sleeved sweater on top, adding his long white scarf. Rex also wore black skinny jeans and silver chain hanging from the left side of his pants, adding his black combat boots and black finger less gloves

"Hey, now come on. No need to growl like you hate me." Rex smiled at me and walked in. "And hey I saw Evei while she was the hall she's cute-"

"You say that about all the girls that come in here. Frieda, Rosalina, Sierra and Blaze. Now Evei? Are you ever going to stop being such a flirt?"

"Nope." Rex laughed and opened Evei's backpack, dumping all her belongings onto the floor. I looked and immediately my face went red and I dropped the book I had been holding. Whilst Rex just looking at the pile, not fazed at all.

"Man, Rex. Leave it to you to pick the one bag where all her bra's and underclothing are packed.

"Just luck." He grinned.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Evei was in the door way with a bright blush and anger flaring in her light purple eyes.

"Weeellllll" I looked around and made a beeline for the door "Bai!"

**_Rex POV_**

Lucas left me with Evei. I looked at her; she was shoving her things back into her bag. "Why are you still here!?" 

"No reason" I looked down amused.

"So Evei-"

"Could you please just leave? I don't want to mean, but I'm kind of busy." I sighed deciding not to argue and left the room.

I made it to my room within a few minutes. It was the same as Evei and Lucas's room. I yawned after closing the door and curled up under my covers. Even though it was only 3:00 pm I was tired, I hadn't been getting much sleep lately. Thanks to the nightmares, well, they weren't exactly nightmares but more of a reminder if the night I was sent here.

"_Man, this is a great place to party, don't cha think Rex? Reo?"_

"_Amazing!" Reo said and smiled._

"_I'm glad you came tonight Reo, I thought maybe you were still made about the girlfriend thing; ya'know?"_

"_Yeah, I'm cool now."_

_"Okay can were cut the sappy stuff and get to the chicks? I think that hot redhead is checking me out." I cut in, eyeing the green eyed redhead from across the club. _

"_Dude, go get her!" I laughed and handed Reo my bag, "You don't mind do you? I just have my jacket and other things in there."_

"_No problem. Go get that chick before someone else does!" Reo laughed and shoved me along. The rest of the night was really just a blur. Me and the redhead exchanged numbers whilst Reo and Leon hung out near the bar and danced and talked to girls sometimes. I was a little worried about Leon because not too long ago Reo's girl made a move on Lean and things kind of just happened. After hearing Reo yelling at Leon and threating to kill him, I've been on toes about making sure nothing happened. I didn't exactly trust Reo. Soon after getting the redheads number I heard someone scream from across the place, towards the back, near the bar. I tried to make my way towards Reo and Leon, but people were pushing past me and preventing me from getting anywhere._

_Soon, after some cops showed up, most everybody cleared out. Except I still could find Reo or Leon. So I sat on a stool, just lazily sipping my water. I'm not quite sure what happened that the cops had to show up, "Probably just a fight…" I mumbled before I felt someone tapping my shoulder._

"_Excuse me, but are you Rex Addams?"_

"_Yeeesss?" A police officer was standing behind me along._

"_Well then I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." The officer led me out side where several cop cars and an ambulance. _

"_L-Leon!?" The officer ignored me and turned to Reo. I just stared at Leon lying in the stretcher, pale and non-breathing. My buddy, my __**best**__ friend was gone? Who did this!?_

"_Y-Yes officer I know Rex did it." I overheard Roe, fake sobbing behind me. "I mean the vile was in Rex's backpack wasn't it? Leon was like my brother and I just-I just don't know how Rex could poison Leon like that! All because Leon stole his girlfriend too…..what a shame…" somehow Reo got himself to shed a few tears._

"_You're blaming me? YOU'RE BLAMING ME!?" _

"_Officer he's dangerous! Please send him away!"_

My eye's opened and I gasped, "just another nightmare…"


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, you guys are so great. And a quick thanks to Aki the neko Bunny for letting me use Kuro and YamiGinka14 for sending Yami.**

**_Rex POV_**

After showering, changing and having a little breakfast I decided to go see Frieda. All the thoughts of my dream had been pushed away when I entered the kitchen. "Oh, Frieda, are you in here, you little fireball of lovable cuteness."

"I'm not quite sure how to respond to that" Lucas was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He had a bowl of cereal in front of him and a spoon in hand.

"What are you doing in here?!" I jumped a little.

"Well…let's see. This is a kitchen and people generally come in here to obtain food so they don't starve and die, so yeah that's why I'm here." Lucas stirred his cereal a bit. "Why are you calling Frieda a _little fireball of lovable cuteness? _Weirdo…"

"Because we are together" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, no you're not."

"I know that! But one day I'll get a kiss from one of the girls here! Maybe get one in bed" I said with mischief laced in my words.

"It hurts to even be around you when you get all pervy like this" Lucas got up and began to leave, "But I'm sure later on tonight I'll here about how you tried to peak into the girls shower room again." He sighed.

"H-hey that was one time and it was an accident!" I shouted after him. I think he just ignored me because he just kept walking.

**_Lucas POV_**

I left Rex in the kitchen after out "Fascinating" conversation. "Attention, if all "Students" could make their way to the visiting area. The families are here." Doji's voice was heard over the P.A. system. My mood brightened up a bit; this means I get to see Wales. So I did as I was told and walked, ran, towards the visiting area is. I smiled slightly to myself entering the room. I saw Frieda and Evei off to the side talking and waiting for their visitors. Rex was nowhere in sight though, which worried me a little; you never could tell what he was up to. Then I saw Yami Kodomo. Yami was a fourteen year old boy with blood red, blacked tipped spiky hair and golden eyes. He was pale, which was easily noticeable due to his clothing; a black long sleeved shirt, black cargo pants and black shoes. I know he was here because he was curious about the whole thing, but I also knew he had some kind of dark side. That's about all I know about him though.

My thoughts were broken when I felt some ones hand on my shoulder. "What is it Kuro?"

"Doji told me to give you this letter from your big bro. and that he won't be able to come this visit…" Kuro sighed looking at me with upset caramel eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry Wales couldn't come to see you!" I made a move to hug me, but I simply put my hand on the top of his head. "Hey, stop taking advantage of me being shorter than you!" I laughed slightly. He was shorter, only being as tall as my shoulders.

"Okay, okay fine."

"Lucas you don't have anyone to see know don't you?"

"No, but I'll be fine-"

"You can come see Tempest with me!" He grabbed my hand and began pulling me, ignoring my protests. I knew Tempest; he came to see Kuro every two weeks. He wasn't my favorite guy, we got along fine. But he's a little too much like Rex with his flirty attitude. And it kind of aggravated me how he can go flirt in front of Kuro, his boyfriend, that easily. Kuro was a nice guy with a great up-beat attitude and love of all things and people.

"Kuro if you don't mind me asking, but why are you wearing that panda bear hat?" He had on a soft looking hat that extended to cover his ears with two fluff balls and ears onto completed with button eyes; one of which was missing.

"Oh…I tried dying my hair again."

Finally we found Tempest sitting and playing on his phone. His dark lavender eyes flickered up to meet our own. "Hey Kuro. Who's your friend?"

"Lucas, you know him silly. You grew and dyed your hair?"

"Mhmm." His hair was longer; brushing a bit passed his shoulders and bangs in his face. It was dyed black with red streaks around the left side. The back was styled up a bit. He smiled at me, "Yeah I met you last time. Immediately I felt out of place as he pulled Kuro closer. Their relationship was the typical Dominate, possessive Seme and care free, innocent Uke thing.

"Well, Kuro I think I'm just going to go lie down of something…I didn't sleep well last night"

"Aww, well, okay then. I hope Wales can come see you soon" he smiled; waving. I left quickly and went for my room. I'm ready to open the letter. After making myself comfortable on my bed. Quickly I tore the envelope open.

_Lucas,_

_How are you? I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to see you. Work has been keeping me tied up, but I promise next time I will come. And I want you to know that I have decided to keep you there another month_

I didn't bother to finish. Wales was going to keep me away longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry for a late update; I had a bit of writers block. But fortunately I was at the doctor's office and the idea of Evei and Frieda conjuring up this little scheme to "Amend" some rivalries just popped into my mind! Also the "Sohn Academy" I mentioned is a friend of mines story. It's good and I encourage you to check it out if you already haven't. She'll update, I promise? You know once she gets over the writer's block!**

**_Evei POV_**

Frieda and I were in washroom drying and doing our hair. "Hey" I said "it seems Rex and Lucas don't get along?"

"Yeah, those two are always arguing. I guess it's the difference in personality or something." Frieda finished brushing her wet red hair. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, no reason. I say the Kuro boy pulling Lucas around yesterday, they know each other?"

"Yeah they're friends. In fact he and Rex used to go to this Academy together, Sohn Academy I think it was."

"Isn't that place for hybrids?"

"They attended as humans (just go with it.). Funny little story to go with that, at first Rex thought Kuro was a girl and hit on him! But then again Kuro was cross dressing…strange little guy he is."

"Hah, Rex will hit on everyone won't he?"

"yeah, but he means well. He's a great guy too."

"I am? I so glad you girls view me as great, but I'm more amazing, spectacular, awesome, Superior even- uh, Evei why are you looking at me like that?"

"Whoa look at that (Anime like) dark aura surrounding Evei the red eyes!"

"What wrong Evei?"

"REX WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM!? WHAT THE HELL? IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE LITTLES RESPECT! COME ON!" Rex yelped while jumping and trying to avoid the objects Evei threw at him.

"Anyways" Frieda laughed slightly when Rex bolted out. "Where were you going with all that talk?"

"I am going to throw a party on the patio tomorrow night! And then we are all going to be friends or at least get along with each other!"

"Oh, cool. That might actually work…or blow up in our faces terribly and cause even more tension."

"Well, let's get started then!"

**_3 hours later, Lucas POV_**

I was curled up in my bed watching a movie all comfortable when Rex threw the door open. His hair was messier than usual and he was wearing a black muscle tee shirt with an open white open dress shirt. With white jeans and black combat boots and a silver chain around his neck. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room."

"Come on, Buddy. Come party and have some fun with the rest of us."

"Will there be alcohol?"

"No."

"Good I deal with a drunk and perverted Rex."

"Whatever, let's get you dressed at good looking!"

"As long as you keep the mini-skirts away."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME. I ACCIDENTLY CALLED YOU AND ASKED YOU TO WEAR ONE, THAT CALL WAS MET FOR SOMEONE ELSE!"

**_Meanwhile outside in the hall! _**

"FUCK, REX THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!"

"Stop moving and let me do this!" Rex purred.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT WHEN I HAVE NO PANTS ON."

"What on Earth could be going on in there between Lucas and Rex? Kuro stood in the hall with Yami Kodomo.

"Maybe they're doing a little Yaoi film, you like Yaoi don't you? Why don't you go help?" Yami left laughing to himself in amusement. After all things had been boring until the whole party came up.

Kuro gasped slightly before barging in the room, "I want to take part in the making of the Yaoi!" He shouted.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND LET ME GET DRESSED BY MY SELF!"

"But the Yaoi…"

"Yeah Lucas let's make a Yaoi fanfic about Nile and Kyoya Tategami!"

"FORGET THE YAOI! GO DO IT YOUR SELF!"

**Next chapter a OC will be introduced, until then. Bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Lucas POV_**

"Okay…" Rex said looking at Lucas, "You look hot."

"Please don't say that after you just saw me without much clothing on and wanted to do Yaoi." I had swapped his normal cloths for a white dress shirt, which he kept the top two buttons undone. With a black leather jacket, dark wash jeans and boots. "Anyways let's get going-**sigh**- Kuro why are you wearing that?"

"Wearing what?"

"That outfit."

"I think he looks nice" Rex commented. Kuro, being Kuro, was, cross dressing? Wearing a knee length black skirt, white blouse and a pair of boots.

"Frieda told me to dress cute."

I shuck my head, "Okay, I don't even care anymore, let's just go." Rex, Kuro and I walked together to the elevators and descended to the main floor where most of the staff worked. The front door were open and I could see the dim light glowing from the patio setting that sat not far from the entrance. Walking out my eyes widened a bit. The girls did a splendid job decorating along with the help of Sierra Yin Crystals.

Sierra has milky white skin. She has ocean blue eyes that seem to sparkle when she's happy and long brown hair with yellow streaks at the bottom. She also has bangs. Her hair reaches her waist. She has a slim figure and is very beautiful. She always puts mascara and lip gloss. Her hair is usually flowing behind her. She has a height of 5'7' and weighs about 150 lbs. She has an hourglass body. She was wearing a purple T-shirt with black lines. She wears a black miniskirt and black combat boots. She also wears socks that have a purple part at the top. The socks reach her knees. She also wares' a necklace that has a black heart on it.

"Hey sierra, looking hot" Rex scurried off to mingle with the girls while Kuro went straight to the food table to eat. I stood uncomfortably looking around.

"Where'd you guys get the Christmas lights?"

"Oh, when I asked the desk lady permission to do this I also asked if there were any decorations. So security took me down in the storage to look around." Frieda smiled at me.

The area the girls had decorated was about the size of one of the rooms and was concreate. It was like a room with no walls basically, with a roof and for beams supporting it, but no walls. Evei, Sierra and Frieda had stung the plain white light along the top base of the roof and different colored lights where twisted around the beams. They had set up two tables of different foods, which Kuro was graciously tasting for everyone. Then they had laid a fluffy black rug in middle of the area.

Everyone had been talking when Sierra got up on a chair and announced that we were gonna play truth or dare, something about getting to know each other more? "Wouldn't you rather play Spin the Bottle or Seven Minutes in Heaven?" I could hear Rex's voice behind me.

"NO!" We all sat down I had Kuro to my left and Rex to my right. Next to rex were Evei, then Yami, Frieda, Sierra then…Tempest next to Kuro?

"Tempest what are you still doing here?" Rex asked.

"Oh, just some car troubles. So I got to stay the night here and though maybe I'd join you guys. Don't worry though I'll be gone tomorrow." He smiled at Kuro.

"Well, It's nice to have you…I guess." Evei said, "But let's just start. Yami you go first!"

"Fine, Evei truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Rex romantically?"

"Oh, heavens no!" She replied quickly. Glancing at Rex I could see he was sulking in the corner.

"I can't get a break, can I?"

"Haha, okay…Kuro, truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!" He grinned.

"Did Rex really flirt with you when you first met him at Sohn Academy?"

"Yup. He called me a cutie." Everyone burst out laughing; I might have just laughed the hardest and loudest. And it felt pretty good to get Wales of my mind. Rex just shrunk down and blushed deeper, after all he was the object of all our joy; it's just too easy not to pick on him sometimes. Especially with him being shot down by all the girls hear.

"Rex, I choose you!" Kuro pointed at me; and things just got serious. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." he chooses obviously to seem brave. A big smile appeared on Kuro's face, as if saying 'right now you are going to die of embarrassment.'

"I dare you to hug that tree until someone else calls on you." Awkwardly I shuffled out of the warmth of the light and into a dimmer area where the trees were. And I hugged the tree.

It was a half hour before someone else called on me.

And I wish I still had the tree thing going on.

I had been dared, I didn't see who, to go up to roof and wait in the cold until they came up to get me latter on tonight.

I'll some it up for you. It was HELL. I was so bored and lonely. And for a moment I got all paranoid about falling of the roof. But finally after an hour and a half I was allowed to go back to the party. After some witty remarks and eating some cake I forgave them. Everyone, but Rex who was the one who made me go up there. Now it was Yami's turn.

"Rex, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

An amused smile appeared on his face, "I dare you to kiss either the person on you left or on your right."

I was on one side.

Kuro was the other with Tempest right next to him.

Rex looked at me then at Kuro. "Kiss my boyfriend and you'll wake up with your hair chopped of and you'll never see another woman again." Tempest threatened, which caused Rex to shriek and turn to me with a nervous smile.

"Oh, Lucas, come here~" I ran like hell. But soon he caught me and kissed me.

"Come on Lucas" Frieda rubbed my back. I was on my knees coughed and whipping my mouth.

"His lips were on my lips…he just held me down and-and…I think I felt tongue." I panted with disgust.

"I didn't say anything about tongue Res" Yami made an o.o face.

"Sorry..Hehe, force of habit?" And somehow Tempest had slipped back inside.

**_Meanwhile. Normal POV._**

"Doji I think have the information you wanted. And I think you'll be happy to know this stuff, after all it should help us descend into phase three."

"Good, now that we've learned all we can commence with phase three. Please inform Nami and Namu. And do check up on the beasts for me."

"Yes sir." Tempest left down the hall and to the examination rooms to visit and inform the twins.

"Now then, I do believe Lucas is yours, right? Well I hope you enjoy what will be happening over the next few days. I am afraid you won't be seeing him again." Doji laughed evilly and looked toward the light brown haired male who sat tied up to a chair with duck tape over his mouth.

Whales looking up with reddened eyes, giving the impression that he'd been crying; hard.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey guys" Evei smiled walking up to Yami, Lucas, Frieda, Sierra, Rex and Lucas. "What's up?"

"Were going to meet some new Patients, they'll be here any minute." Sierra smiled back at her. Not even a minute later a bus pulled up behind the gates. Doji stood out front to greet them. First was a girl with pale skin, blue eyes, and long red hair in a French braid. She was wearing a red skirt with pinks tights and a white sweater, also a pair of white combat boots and beret.

She walked up to them, "I'm Rosalina Tendo." Her voice was smooth and calm.

"Hi, I'm Frieda and these are my friends." Frieda introduced each of us. The girl behind her listened in to. She had blood red hair reaching her waist, pulled back into a high ponytail and bangs falling into her face and brushed to the right; with thin red eyebrows. She had tanned skin that was slightly lighter around her left wrist where 4-5 cuts were. Her eyes are ruby red with a slight glow flow from the iris, with her pupils being more slit than oval. Her eyelashes are long and thick black with red at the end. One the side of her left eye there is a scar going through it, going more towards the side not the middle. She was wearing a black off the shoulders long sleeved shirt with a red over layer loose singlet. A black skirt with black mid-thigh tights and black combat boots with red leg warmers. She had a silver bracelet on her right arm and a silver locket necklace. There was also a long black ribbon in a bow on top her ponytail. "What's your name?" Frieda looked at her.

"My name is Blaze Markaru." Her eyes shifted to the black haired sapphire eyed boy. His hair was slightly long and neat; he was wearing a shirt under a black trench coat, black jeans and black combat boots. "That's Tidus." And finally the last boy off the bus walked up. He had white hair combed into a bang; his right eye wasn't really visible. His hair had dark purple-black at the edges. His eyes were blood red. He was also pale and tall with a spade mark on his head. He was wearing a white vest over a black shirt with a manticore shape on the back. Black long pants and grey spiked boots with a spade shaped collar.

"I'm Jin Yangmeng."

"Now, now children. You'll have time to talk later, but now I must take you four to get your examinations done." Doji led the four into the building."

"Hey Frieda, Evei want to come hang out in my room?" Sierra asked.

"Sure." The tree girls walked off talking with each other. Yami left saying something about taking a nap before dinner and Kuro had wanted to say goodbye to Tempest, which left Rex and Lucas alone.

"Lucas I need your help with something…"

"What is it?" Lucas asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Well you see Doji confiscated my IPod and I want to go into his office to get it back, I need someone to be my look out."

After a moment of thinking Lucas reluctantly agreed, "Fine, but you have to stays arm's length away from me at all times."

"Deal, thanks so much!"

Lucas stood in the doorway of Doji's office while Rex was inside rummaging through his desk. "Hurry up, Doji is going to be back soon" Lucas looked back at Rex.

"One minute!" Lucas sighed and glanced around the small dark office. But something caught his eye, a black choker necklace; the one his brother usually wears. It was lying near the door that was located near the back right corner of the dark room and looked as if it had been ripped off. Ignoring Rex and being the lookout he slowly inched towards the door. Not totally sure if he was prepared for whatever was hidden behind the door.

_**But he feared for the worst; his brother.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas gripped the handle of the door for a moment before swinging it open to see-

"What the hell is that?" His eyes widened slightly at the sight of multiple screens; each one of a different room of one of the patients, kitchens, exits and outside each window.

"Wow, I always knew Doji was a creep, but this is something else." Rex walked in holding his IPod. His eyes scanned over each screen, but stopping at Sierra's room; "hey, look Sierra's changing cloths" he pointed out.

"Don't watch her!" Lucas grabbed a nearby sheet of paper and covered the screen, but took a moment to sneak a peek. "Anyways" Lucas cleared his throat and re-composed himself "What is this place?"

"Maybe I can help" Tempests smooth voice can from the doorway and was followed by the door slamming.

"Tempest, you're still here? We thought you left" Rex said.

Tempest simply rolled his eyes "You're so stupid. Now be quiet and let me explain something. You are here for a reason, not because of your stupid anxiety or you being accused for murder. Doji has plans. Plans that aren't going to be ruined by you two. Now I might just come back and allow you the honor of learning what he is up to." Tempest pulled a golden key from under the collar of his shirt; he waved it around a bit while talking. "But for now I have to go, but do have fun waiting for Doji." He stepped out and locked the door with the key.

"Tempest just…" Both were shocked. Rex tried to open the door. Lucas began to look around fairly quick. _My anxiety…it's really kicking in now. _

"Wait, Rex can't you make calls from your IPod?"

"Yeah, But the batteries almost dead. Maybe I'll be able to make just one quick call" Rex scratched the back of his head while Lucas looked over his shoulder.

"We need someone who can get the key from around Tempest's neck. Right there, you have Kuro's number!"

"Hey Kuro can get all up on him and get the key!" Rex smiled and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" Kuro's shaky voice was heard.

"Kuro me and Lucas are locked in a room in Doji's office, Tempest did it and we need you to get the key from around his neck and-"

"Kuro are you crying?" Lucas cut in.

"…Maybe…okay I am! Tempest-Kun was being so mean to me earlier. He yelled at me about everything I did and-and every time I made a comment he called me stupid. I mean I know I'm not super smart and stuff, but that doesn't give him a reason to whack me upside my head!" 

"Okay Kuro everything will be A-Okay, okay? Now please get the key from him. Please?!"

"Oh, please don't make me" Kuro whined.

"KURO IF YOU DON'T DO THIS I WILL HURT YOU!"

"…"

".."

"…"

"…So should I just like crawl into his lap like at home and just try to get the key without him noticing?"

"Just get the key and warm the others to get out of here before something bad happens." They hung up the phone. "I hope he gets it." Lucas sighed.

"Yeah, he tends to get sidetracked."

**_Meanwhile_**

Kuro peeked around the corner to see Tempest lounging on the sofa. "Okay" he told himself. "Tempest there you are I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Why? Come to give me stupid comments again, it about all you're good for." He lazily flipped through his magazine. Kuro exhaled in hurt and annoyance.

"Of course not silly! I just came to uh…watch a move with my boyfriend." Kuro happily jumped into the raven haired male's lap. "Come on the Lifetime channel is having a sixteen and pregnant marathon~" he sung happily. Reluctantly Kuro got Tempest to watch.

**_two Lifetime Movies Later_**

Tempest was fast asleep with Kuro sitting next to him. "Now then I have to get that key Lucas and Rex must be wondering where I am."

**_Rex and Lucas_**

"Where is he? It's been TWO HOURS!" Rex was lying on the floor, looking up boldly to the ceiling.

"I don't know, but at this rate Doji is going to find us before we can escape."

**_Back to Kuro_**

Kuro was on his knees next to Tempest. He carefully lifted Tempests head enough to slip the key off. "Well, that was easier than expected." Kuro's brown eyes traveled to the sharpie marker on the table. "Hehe, I'll just draw something for Tempest real fast."

Kuro was running down the hallway towards Doji's office when he was stopped by Jin Yangmeng. "Kuro what are you doing running around like that?"

"No time to talk. Have to get Lucas and Rex then we have to get out of here." He panted slightly. Jin raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I'll tell you latter!" Finally he made it to where Lucas and Rex were supposed to be, except when he opened the door there was no one to be seen. "Oh no, am too late!?"

**I'm going to stop there, just for the sake of suspense. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Where am I? _The words seemed to echo through Wales mind. He couldn't see due to the cloth tied around his eyes, but he could still speak; yell for help. But no matter how loud he seemed to call out, it felt like felt like they just bounced off the walls going un-heard to anyone. He knew where he was, somewhere inside the institute he'd sent Lucas to. He couldn't move his hands were tied behind his back and chair. He was scared, not for himself but for Lucas. He didn't know why Doji had him here.

Wales sighed, decided there wasn't anything he could do to get out his restraints. Perking up slightly he heard a door open and footsteps approaching him. "What do you know about Doji's plans?"

Groaning slightly in pain Rex opened his eyes, though it was too dark to see anything. Lucas was still passed out next to him. He sat up rubbing his head and looked around. They were in a small space with din tinted windows and two doors behind him locked. "Were in a van?"

"Why does my head hurt so badly?" Lucas asked with his face buried in his arms still.

"I think it might have something to do with that weird chemical stuff Doji released."

"_Come on where is Kuro?" The two males were pacing in the small room. "_

"_Too bad there isn't like a microphone thingy we can talk to people through the cameras like in the moves." Rex pouted, "Why'd we get Kuro to he's taking forever."_

"_Be patient." Lucas sat back on the table with a sigh. Not long after the door was unlocked and someone stepped in "Kuro?"_

"_No, no children" Doji stood in the door way. _

"_YOU! Let us out of here, and stay away from the others."_

"_If I do that how am I supposed to go through with anything?"_

"_Dammit, tell us what going on!" _

"_You see Mr. Addams I have been working to perfect an old friends experiment. Do you have any idea of what a Chimera is? According to Greek Mythology, a monstrous fire-breathing creature of Lycia and Asia Minor. Composed of the parts of more than one animal. The Chimera is the offspring of Typhon and Echidna and a sibling of monster such a Cerberus and the Lernaean Hydra."_

"_Yeah so?" Rex asked._

"_Well, I'm sure you heard of the Human-Chimera experiments that occurred a few years back."_

"_What?"_

"_The Human-Chimera experiments were dangerous experiments that scientists and professors practiced illegally with an organization called Hades Inc. The mastermind behind the whole thing was Dr. Ziggurat, a former professor at HD Academy in Japan." _Lucas began to explain quietly, _"When Dr. Ziggurat was interviewed and put through questioning by the FBI he simply stated that his goal was to create a Human-Chimera. He also stated that he had already perfected five other Human-Mythological beast hybrids. A boy named Damian Hart, and supposedly Dr. Ziggurats son, was Cerberus. A boy named Faust was the Lernaean Hydra. Zeo the Teumessian Fox. And Jack the Orthrus."_

"_What? How come I never heard of this?" Rex was shocked and a little weary about believing this._

"_But there is so much more behind his reason to do it more than what the FBI discovered and what was shown to the general public. Have either of you boys heard about The Stone of Sythini Dismer?"_ Both boys glanced at each other in confusion. _"You see Angels of Mythik was a clan that resided in the City of Ezal, A city that was believed to be associated with the Greek Gods, but the residents were mortal warriors and Fallen Hero's. There in this town there was believed to be a group of six Protectors of a stone called Sythini Dismer. This stone supposedly had the power to destroy the gods, the protectors of mankind, and grant the user the power to rule the world."_

"_Okay…What do we have to do with all this?"_

"_Well the stone still lays locked in the City of Ezal. And the prophecy of that once great city tells of the six Guardians return to reclaim this magnificent city. Not only will the Guardians will return, but also will the six Protectors of mankind."_

"_There are twelve of us here at the moment…so that means six of us are the Guardians and the other six are the Protectors…" Rex looked down still thinking."_

"_Good Job Rex, good to know you can count." Doji chuckled, "But now that you know what is really going on I cannot let you warm the others." Doji set a metallic silver box on the table before heading to the door. "I wish you luck."_

"_What does he mean?"_

_**3.**_

_**2.**_

_**1.**_

"_Lucas the box thingy is realized some weird purple gas stuff." Rex back up, bumping into me._

"_What?" Sure enough a dark purple gas was spreading through the small room. "Rex cover your mouth!" _

"Oh, no! What's going to happen to the others!?" Rex gasped.

"I'm more worried about where he's taking us." Lucas sighed.

"My name is Akira Cross, Kuro's older sister." Akira has pale skin with bright crimson eyes. She's thin with straight/wavy snow white hair that falls near her waist and bangs brushing onto her forehead. She wears a black sweater over a red tanktop, a black knee length skirt with red and black striped knee socks with black boots going up to below her knees. Also a silver chain necklace with a crescent moon attached to it.

"Well," Wales started to say something before Akira stopped, turned to him and help a badge to his face.

"I'm with the FBI." She stated in her monotone voice. "We don't have time for questions. We have to get the children out of here and to a safe place before Doji can hurt them."

"But-"

"I told you no time for questions!"

"Guys! Guys!" Kuro ran towards the others, which were all in the dining hall for dinner.

"What is it Kuro?" Blaze asked.

"We have to get out of here, RIGHT NOW!"

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Evei cut in.

"DOJI KIDNAPPED LUCAS AND REX AND DID OTHER BAD THINGS AND TEMPEST IS IN ON IT AND WE HAVE TO LEAVE BEFORE THEY DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE TO US!"

"Calm down will you" Yami said from across the table.

"Now Kuro I suggest you stop yelling and you all follow us, Doji's requested you all in the lab right this moment." Nami and her twin brother Namu walked in with Tempest not far behind. At the sight of Tempest everyone laughed.

"What?" He asked sounding angry. "Dammit you little brats better tell me!" he growled.

"Why do you have a mustache drawn onto your face!?" Namu growled.

"What?" He glanced at Kuro. "Kuro you little brat you did this when you stole my key!"

"I'm working with complete idiots…" Nami sighed. "Never mind him and get to the lab!"

"Wait kids don't listen to her!" Wales and Akira ran in, Akira had he gun in hand. "FBI, now discard all weapons on you and get on your knees you three" She growled, "People like you disgust me, kidnapping, illegal test, all that shit. Beating up this poor boy!" She referred to Lucas.

"I'm the same age as you!"

"Shut up." She said.

"Selene, long time no see. I haven't seen you since a few years back, when I was working with Ziggurat."

"That's not my name. Now get on your knees!"

"1, 2, 3 Now!" Both Lucas and Rex ran and broke through the vans back door. They both hit the dirt road. The van kept driving off until it was out of sight. "Come on were not far from the institute, we have to get the others out of there and figure out our next move once were all safe. The two boys began the long walk, but was stopped by a figure in the road. She had long raven hair tied back with intense green eyes and pale skin tone. She wore beige cargo shorts rolled up to her knees, a black tanktop and combat boots. She had a gun in her left hand.

"I am Aki Cross, FBI." She stated, raising the gun to Rex in the process.

**Bang!**

A gun went off in the dining hall. The bullet grazed Tempest's left shoulder and got Nami in her leg. "Step aside of I'll shoot you." A pink haired girl with tan skin and emerald green eyes stood behind the three. She was wearing white jeans, a brown vest over her white long sleeved shirt completed with white running shoes. An FBI badge was around her neck.

"Echo Simms, I had this all under control!" Akira shouted, clearly mad.

"Relax partner" She said in a calm voice. "Now let's get everyone out of here and to safty."

"But what about Rex and Lucas? They went missing last night." Frieda said with worry.

"Hey where's Aki?" Echo looked around "She was behind me while we were walking here."

That's when everyone heard the gunshot from outside.


	11. Sadly not a real update

**So I was thinking about a better way to describe what Doji's really after and my brother suggested a chapter about the city and stone and describing the whole Chimera thing going on with Damian, Zeo, Faust and Jack…so here it is. Also I plan on having the next official chapter up not long after this one.**

**Brief history of Ezal and the Stone of Sythini Dismer**

Legend tells of a once prosperous city by the name of Ezal. The city Ezal was a small but strong community of Warriors and Fallen Hero's. Inside this great city was a plaice said to of been made entirely of glass and ice, which stood towering over all building, tree tops and mountains. Only the mightiest of warriors could enter, but not before a puzzle was solved. It's say to have numerous traps, riddles and the ugliest of beasts. Many believe that in the deepest of the many dungeons that there is a stone composed of glass. The stone was told to give a great deal of power to the beholder, strong enough to wipe out the Greek Gods and send the world into a depression; monsters would be able to roam free, there would be not government or justice and the land would slowly die off, deeming mortals unable to grow food. This stone was called Sythini Dismer.

That is why six Demigods were chosen as the protectors of Sythini Dismer. Each one described to bare a different set of skills; wisdom, courage, humanity, Justice, temperance and transcendence. Along with the protectors came the guardians of Mankind that protected the mortal humans and gods. They helped guard Mount Olympus and took care of the beasts that threatened mankind. Each of these Demigods had a mark that separated them into classes such as strength, endurance and knowledge. One day these divine half-gods were approached one by one by Zeus himself who bestowed each one with a gift that had been crafted by Hephaestus himself.

**The Human-Chimera experiments**

A few years before the institute was created Doji knew a man named Ziggurat, a former professor and scientist at HD Academy. After being fired due to allegations of using illegal chemicals and performing tests on students he created Hades Inc. where he continued his experiments on five students he'd kept in touch with. He'd been working with former Greek mythologists and artifacts. He was obsessed with the idea of bringing these mythical creatures back into the present day world. So each student went through generic enhancing. Damian Hart who was believed to be Ziggurats son, supposedly a human-hybrid of Cerberus. Zeo a hybrid of the Teumessian Fox, Faust a hybrid of Lernaean Hydra and Jack the Orthrus Hybrid. Unfortunately when the FBI busted the operation the fifth bot, Toby, had not survived.

After Ziggurat was sent to a federal prison for life. While investigated Hades Inc. several precious stolen artefacts were found. Among the ancient artifacts was Pandora's Box, also another thing that was believed to be some sort of present day Pandora 's Box; sadly Ziggurat didn't reveal it's true meaning or what he planned to do with it.

**Okay, basically just more about what Doji was talking about. But here is glossary thingy for all the Greek terms and beasts I used, just in case you don't know you're not exactly sure what they are :)**

**Demigod****- A divine or supernatural being in classical mythology. It can be a figure who has attained divine status after death, a minor deity, or a mortal who is the offspring of a god and a human.**

**Deity-**

**Zeus-**** The father of gods and men who rules the Olympians and Mount Olympus. Also god of the sky and thunder.**

**Hephaestus- ****God of fire, metalworking, stone masonry, forges and the art of sculpture.**

**Pandora's Box- ****Actually a large jar given to Pandora (the first woman on Earth), which contained all evils of the world.**

**Cerberus- ****A three headed dog or "hellhound" with a serpent's tail, a mane of snakes and claws of a lion. He guards the entrance of the underworld (Hell) to prevent the dead from escaping and the living from entering.**

**Lernaean Hydra- ****A serpent-like water monster with reptilian traits. It possessed many heads, for each head cut of it grew two more. It had poisonous breath and blood so virulent that even its tracts were deadly.**

**Teumessian Fox- ****A gigantic fox that was destined never to be caught. The fox was sent by the gods to prey on the children of Thebes as a punishment for a national crime.**

**Orthrus- ****A two headed dog who is a "brother" of Cerberus. **

**Olympians- ****12 Olympians that are the major deities of the Greek gods Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes and either Hestia or Dionysus.**

**Mount Olympus- ****The home of 12 Olympians.**

**I hope to have the next real update before next Friday.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bang! Bang!**

Most everyone jumped at the sound of gunshots from outside. "No way…" Echo whispered, "You don't think Aki shoot one of them, do you?"

"You ever can tell with her" Akira sighed. "You guys wait hear, me and my partner will go cheek it out."

"But there are friends, what if she really did kill one of them!?" Evei asked.

"Trust me is my sister really did shoot one of them you don't want to see that" Akira reassured them.

"Wait I want to go too" Wales stopped the two girls.

"Listen if by any chance Aki shoot your brother Lucas you **REALLY** don't want to see that."

"What makes you think she shoot Lucas and not Rex?" Frieda asked.

"I-"

"Is Rex not good enough to be killed by big sis!?" Kuro shouted in his sister direction.

"Dammit all of you shut up! Kuro take this gun in case something happens while were gone" She handed Kuro her gun before standing up.

"Cool I can like shoot people 'n stuff!" Akira took the gun away and handed it to Evei, who decided cocking it and pointing it somewhere was the best thing to do. Once again the gun was taken away and handed to Frieda.

"Don't give me that!" She tossed it back.

"Never mind we don't have time for this!" The two agents ran off.

Rex opened his eyes, _I'm not dead! _He sighed but looked behind him to see a blond haired girl doubled over in pain with her arms wrapped around her side. "YOU SHOOT ME!?" she shouted.

"Don't worry I got you in an area where not much damage was inflicted, so suck it up princess and get outa here." Aki flipped her black bangs from her right eye.

"Are you okay?" Rex was helping the fair skinned, large chested blond up. A small, but mischievous, smile tugged against her lips.

"I'm fine, but are you okay? She could've got you too…" She leaned against him while gazing up into his deep blue eyes with her sky color eyes.

"Oh, please" Aki turned away with disgust, "have you no shame Kira?" The blond know as Kira just leaned in close enough for the tips of their noses to touch slightly. She moved in for a kiss.

"WAIT!" Akira came running at them; tackling Kira down.

"Get off me!"

"No. and YOU" she glared at Rex, who was very confused at the moment. "Do you have a death with or something!? You know what she is!"

"What? What is she?"

A look of terror came across Akira's face, she turned to Echo, "This…this is one of the people I am supposed to trust with saving mankind and-and he doesn't even know what he's dealing with?" She gave a look that gave the impression that she'd given up on humanity.

"Relax. Listen Rex Kira is Siren, A woman who uses looks and sex appeal to lure men to their own demise." Echo explained.

"So like, she murders men she lures in with good looks" Lucas laughed a bit, "In that case Rex will be dead before we even get close to saving anything."

"Shut up..." Rex pouted slightly.

"Listen let's just get out of here and somewhere safe so we all can figure this out." Aki yawned, "Plus it's getting dark and if what ziggurat said when he talked to him then beasts form Greek legend might be roaming around. Echo come with me to bring the car around to get these kids outta here." Aki and Echo left and Akira helped Rex off the ground.

By the time everyone was taken outside it was pitch black except for the lights from the building that gleamed through the windows and outside lights. Frieda, Blaze, Sierra, Rosalina, and Evei were standing with Akira, while Rex, Lucas, Jin, Tidus, Kuro and Yami were just walking up from the building. "I can't believe this…we arrived to get help, but instead were almost killed by some crazy man's plot to rule the world." Blaze sighed, "This is all just too weird for me."

"Don't worry once we get out of here we'll explain everything" Akira sighed, the need for sleep clear with her slightly slurred words and dark rimmed eyes. Soon Aki and Echo drove up in a dark van.

"Okay…we can only take like seven and then come back or you guys walk."

"You guys get in." Aki motioned to Sierra, Yami, Blaze, Evei, Tidus, Rex and Kuro; leaving Rosalina, Lucas, Frieda, Jin, Akira and Wales alone.

"Should we start walking?" Frieda asked... she

"No…it's too dangerous right now, more beasts like Kira roam around here in the dark."

"You're just jealous" Kira was sitting on the steps, hands tied.

"Did you guys hear something?" Jin asked, "It kind of sounds like growling." Akira hummed slightly and glanced over her shoulder; Doji was looking thorough his office window that was located at the very top of the tall building. She'd forgotten about him when she found Kira. She didn't what was lurking on the property, but she had a nagging feeling that it was a blue haired boy out to cause trouble. So she raised her gun and waited.


End file.
